Different Man, Different Time
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: Kagome has a break, and while walking on the beach with her friends she finds none other then Susshomaru. Her and Sesshomaru get to be good friend, and when inyasha is caught with kikyo, Kagome runs to Sesshomaru for help. Is there more then friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**I know the chances of Sssshomaru and Kagome being together are vary slim, but I still like the paring, and after watching a lot of anime you start to get creative with the parings lol. Once again I'm new at writing and I might have a few errors, I don't mind making corrections but please be nice about it when asking.**

**Fanfiction: Inuyasha**

**Paring: Kagome/Sesshomaru**

**Rated: M (will contain heavy OOC)**

**Inuyasha: Different Man, Different Time**

**Chapter 1**

My icy skin made the water hiss as I climbed into the bath. I had three days to do whatever I wanted. School was out for the summer, Mom, Sota and Gramps were gone on a summer vacation. They tried to convince me to come but I knew there was no way Inuyasha would let me go away for two months to relax. Instead I have a week to do what I want. Songo went to her village, Miroku left to go see about his wind tunnel and Shippo staying at the village. But strangely enough Inuyasha was the one who suggested this long break, he said there was something he needed to do, but what? After washing up I grabbed my towel and hopped out of the bath. I blow dried my hair and started changing into the outfit laid out on my bed. A green top with spaghetti straps, a black frilled skirt and a pair of black sandals. My friends want to go for a walk on the beach. I don't know why they would want to go now, when the sun is setting all that will be there is couples holding hands and making out. But I agreed to go, I just hope this isn't another trick to set me up with Hojo. My love life is complicated enough with Inuyasha and Kikyo. We seem to be running into her a lot lately. I sighed, grabbed my house keys and left. Today I would spend the day not thinking about Kikyo.

"Kagome!" I looked to my left to see my group of friends waiting for me. I waved back and walked towards them.

"Hey how have you been?"

"Yeah hows that chipped disk in your back?"

"Chipped disk?" I frowned. Now I have back injuries, hostly Gramps can't you think of something other then me being crippled.

"Oh yeah that!" I tried to look positive.

"We weren't going to ask you to do this, but we though a good walk on the beach should be relaxing for you" all three of them smiled, and I shook my head. If only they knew the truth.

I was right about the couples and that, but for some reason the sun set did relax me. I felt at peace, almost warm with the quite scenery.

"Hey look theirs a bunch of kids their" I glanced over to see a group of international kids playing ball. They all looked from the ages 4 to 12 years old. One little girl looked about 4 years old she had reddish, orange pigtails and a pair of big brown eyes. She wore a cute little yellow summer dress and a bright yellow hat. "Awe she looks so cute" my friend must of noticed her too. The girl wasn't playing ball with the other kids, she was running back and forth on the shore line, screaming in delight as the crashing waves chanced. The sun seemed to glow on her childish innocence, my heart started to flutter when she looked over at us and giggled. She came running towards us with wild giggles. "hello!" her cute little accent caused the girls to awe once again.

"Hello, whats your name?" she seemed surprised, and with great enthusiasm answered.

"Luna!" She smiled brightly and jumped up and down.

"Did you want to play with me!" it was so hard to resist her.

"sure" I laughed with her.

"Luna!" a familiar deep voice was calling to the little girl. I couldn't believe my eyes. The adorable girl turned quickly and those chocolate eyes went wide with joy she screeched as she leaped into his arms and immediately started playing with his long silver hair. I could not put it together, why he was here, what was he doing here, how could he be in this era, the only think I could muster was the fact that the man holding the small child was none other then Sssshomaru.

**A short first chapter to start us off still more to go, so stay tuned. **

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back sooner then I thought I guess, Anyways some language but nothing big yet, don't worry I won't forget to squeeze in a good lemon hehe**

**Chapter 2**

"How could this be?" I gasped and stared at the man I know as only my enemy. He looked at me and I knew he recognized me because his eye's went wide in shock.

"You" he whispered, but a smile played across his face and he tipped his head to the side.

"Do you two know each other" My friends asked, I couldn't answer I couldn't do anything.

"Yes, I believe she's seeing my younger brother, Kagome right?" his sadistic tone dared me to deny it all. But I just nodded, and continue to stand their like an idiot. Seeing Sesshomaru was a shock, seeing him smile like that was a dream. He was dressed up in a black kimono, his marks a gone and his eyes looked brown.

"Younger brother, does he mean that bad boy your seeing"

I nodded again

"Well Kagome don't just stand there like an idiot introduce us" my friends complained.

"Well this is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru these are my friends" I mumbled.

"Pleasure" he slightly bowed his head and started to turn away.

"Alright everyone time for bed" he ordered the children, all the kids started up the hill were a large house sat on top of the rocky cliff. He started to follow, but stopped and turned towards us.

"would you come up for some tea?" He asked

"Sorry I have to be getting home"

"Me too"

"Same here" all of them sounded disappointed, they looked flustered and right away I knew they would have loved a cup of tea with him, if only they knew the truth.

"What about you Kagome? I would really like it if you joined me" He asked, and I shuddered, should I go get Inuyasha first. But the temptation to know whats going on is to much to wait for.

"Okay" I answered. My friends gasped in disbelieve.

"Hold on a sec please" My friends grabbed me and pulled me aside

"Hey! Don't tell me you have the hots for your guys brother" they looked worried.

"No it's nothing like that!" God forbid.

"Then how come your having tea at his place so late at night"

"My mother would kill me if I ever did something like that"

"Look I need to ask him some thing thats all, it's not like you think" I shook my head, being with Sesshomaru was not a good idea, considering he has tried to kill me.

I waved to my friends and followed Sesshomaru up the stone steps. He didn't look back at me the whole walk but for some reason I felt as though there was something he wanted to say.. The house did not look as large far away as it did now. It was painted black and white, and had a museum like look to it. The children ran in, excitement and joy still coming off of them. I looked at Sesshomaru and he was smiling. I gasped when he looked at me, for some reason the look in his eyes made me feel as though he really needed to see me.

The children went up stairs shouting their good nights to one another.

"Would you join me out on the deck Kagome?" He purred my name, it almost made it sound sweet.

"Ok" I followed him out on the deck, the backyard was full of children's toys, and a basketball court.

"I would first like to tell you that this is a demon layer, a place for demons to stay, all those children are demons" Sesshomaru poured the tea and sat down.

"But why are you here, at this point of time? How did you crossover?" I asked

"I didn't a demon can live for many years Kagome, I'm sure you already know that a demon like me can live for centuries" he explained. A deep silence was between them for a good two minutes, and then I spoke.

"You seem different now..." I swallowed hard, this was not the same Sesshomaru I knew.

"Yes, well after conquering everything, I found myself wondering what else there is for me to do. I felt alone and useless" He said all this as if it were normal.

"So you started taking in children?"

"Well yes, but that's because after Rin died I felt as though I lost my own child, these children are like my little Rin's" he smiled. The kindness in his eyes was gentle and sweet, there was no doubt in my mind I would be safe with him.

"You seemed as though you were expecting me" I saw him stiffen

"Yes well, back then we were... good friends" He looked at me and chuckled

"You would come to me and consult me about my bonehead brother" I couldn't help but laugh

"I do recall an amusing site of you telling him to sit" He purred the humor and sadistic tone was playful and cunning. Sesshomaru and I talked, about how he accomplished all this, about Jaken and Rin's death, the people he met, and a boy he mentioned named Nekitou a cat demon.

"He was a stubborn boy, he wouldn't let anyone help him. But after getting himself in trouble, I couldn't let him get hurt so I brought him in here. Though that doesn't stop him from going out late at night" Sesshomaru shook his head and I smiled. He sounded so much like a father trying to evoke his authority. Then it came to me, I had a question, I needed to know.

"Can I ask you something?" I felt kinda shy asking this.

"What ever you like" the silk tone in his voice made me shiver.

"What happens between me and Inuyasha?" I looked up and his face twisted in pain.

"That bad?" I asked

"It's best that you know, but I don't have the heart to tell you, I'm sorry" He looked down and I started to wonder how bad it could be.

"Am I going to die or something?" I couldn't help it but I had a feeling it had nothing to do with me and more to do with her.

"He made his choice, a stupid and foolish choice but..." Sesshomaru stopped when he saw Kagome's hot tears stream down her face. And without thinking he pulled the young girl into his arms, and held her there.

"Please Kagome, please don't let me have to relive those times, your pain" Soft whimpers and hot tears was all he could feel from the girl. He cursed Inuyasha then and he's still now, a woman so strong, so kind hearted and he traded her in for some cold dead Bitch. He held the girl, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort in her ear was all he could do... For now.

**Thats all for now folks, but do stay tuned for more, lol thats so last bugs bunny lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter:) But first to answer everyones question, **

**Kagome falls in love with both Sesshomaru's from the past and present you'll see how.**

**I love correcting my mistakes, it helps me so people can understand what I'm writing, so don't be afraid to ask;) I'm not the type to get offended lol I'm sure everyone knows about some reviews. I never got them but I see it in other peoples stories and I have to say people can be so immature, anyways thank you minkachi-uchiha-16 for letting me know:)**

**Ok onward to the story, so far you guys like it and I hope to spice it up a little this chapter hehe.**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome washed her face, to get so upset like that must have made Sesshomaru vary uncomfortable. But his gentle words and soothing voice was just what she needed. She sighed and dried her face. I would never expect that sort of treatment from Inuyasha. Walking out of the bathroom Kagome saw Sesshomaru leaning against the wall, her jaw nearly dropped. _No man can look that good,_ she thought. Here Sesshomaru was dressed in tight black slacks, with a black jean jacket and white shirt underneath and the irresistible smile made him even more devilishly handsome.

"I thought maybe I could walk you home, it's way to dark for you to go alone" the concern in his voice made her shiver, way to tempting.

"Thank you, I'd like that" Oh god she was blushing. He chuckled and lent out his arm, with a small bit of hesitation she took it and they left.

"So Kagome how about telling me a little bit about yourself?" He tilted his head to the side a little.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Hmm how you came across the bone eaters well and why you stayed with my dimwitted brother?" he asked

"Oh well, I didn't tell you that? I mean in the past" It was still so weird.

"No but I do know things like your favorite color is yellow, you love fall, you can't stand your little annoying brother Sota, you love how understanding your mother is" He laughed and stopped

"And how much you hated your grandfathers stories of ancient times, yet you seemed interested in our world which rather amused me"

"Oh Umm, I'm not sure I can tell you about the bone eaters well, but as for Inuyasha I'm sure you know that I love him, he may be a jerk, but he's got a heart" Kagome answered

"I sure lot's of people have a heart" Sesshomaru whispered

"Well yeah, I know but Inuyasha has his own kind of charm about him, like well..." searching for the right words to say Kagome noticed Sesshomaru was looking away from her.

"Like his bad temper" he stated. Both stopped and Kagome's heart started to beat faster.

"Like his way of causing you complete heartache" She gasped when he turned to look at her, the moon glossed his skin and eyes seemed to shine, but what really got her was the look, it was not sadness or pity, it was love. Pure love.

**Kagome's Prov**

"Sesshomaru" My heart was beating fast. He came closer leaning me against the wall gently, his eyes looked hungry and not leaving mine.

"I hate him more now then I did back then" he whispered and brushed his forehead across mine while closing his eyes.

"Kagome, please if you ever feel hurt, will you come to me. I don't want you to be alone torturing yourself while he's off with that woman" His voice was soft and quite, I felt me knees go weak as he came closer pulling me into his arms, and before I could reason with myself, before I could think I leaned up and kissed him. I had no idea if he would kill me, or if he would hate me but I had to know how it felt, to be loved.

The soft curves of his lips and genital glide of his tongue made me shudder, he responded to me in a much deeper way, his hands moved across my back and up my waist. The musky earthy sent made me happy he wasn't the Italian after shave kind of guy. I whimpered as he pressed against me more, his lips more demanding and hands more active. I've never been kissed like this, never felt this heat in my stomach, the sensation coming off his lips, the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

"Ah Sesshomaru wait" I gasped and nearly fell when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Kagome" He looked concerned and i must have looked breathless.

"No I just, I shouldn't be out so late, I'm sorry" we both laughed a little and started walking toward my house. The lights were out and no one was home, I could ask him inside, but how far will it go.

"Thank you for everything Sesshomaru, I had a great time" It almost sounded like I was on a date. He walked up and pulled my hand out to give me a piece of paper.

"Remember whenever your sad give me a call, I promise I'll always be here for you" he smiled down at me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. With ease his warm arms slid aroun my body, the soft sigh of his hot breath relaxed me.

"Thank you" I whispered and before tears stung my eyes I ran into the house waving goodbye as I went.

I leaned against the door, and dropped to the floor, What could have led me on to do something like kissing Sesshomaru. I placed my finger on my bruised lips, the sensation still there.

"Sesshomaru showed me true kindness today, but could I really be falling in love with him?"

**Sesshomaru's Prov**

I knew I would see her again, I knew that Kagome was from the future and would be in the future. But the problem comes in is that if I took her away from the past she would have never been with me back then.

"I still yearn to hold her" It had been so long since I've seen her. I looked out my window and stared at the dream catcher Kagome had made for me, all those years ago. The time when I found her broken flashed in my mind.

**In the past...**

"Look lord Sesshomaru, the only thing left is that witch" Jaken pointed to Inuyasha's travailing companion, the one dressed in the strange clothes, I believe her name is Kagome. The woman sat there bleeding and shaking, I walked up to her to see if she was close to death. But the womans eyes were wide and full of fear. From afar I saw what happened, that dead woman took souls from Kagome, and Inuyasha was the one who begged her to in order for her to live.

"He betrays one woman and then the other, honestly I wonder who's really the evil one here?" The girl looked at me, and there was no life in her.

"He asked Kikyo to take your souls, so that she could continue living, am I correct?" The girl winced at the memory of the incident, the pain tore across her face.

"What will you do know, he has left with the woman" I got no answer out of her, but did I expect an answer?

"Will you go after him and seek revenge as she did?" The girl shook her head, she showed no anger, no sign of hate, just sorrow. I'm not sure what I was thinking, or what came over me, but I scooped the girl in my arms and took her with me. Jaken wasn't far behind yelling his complaints.

**Thats all for now folks, and I do hope to make the chapter longer at some point lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again, and finally with a lemon hehe. Oh and there will be some hurt, But with fluffy to the rescue, by the way who started the fluffy nickname is my question, it's so cute, but I always wondered how it started. And thank you to all my readers you guys are great, I mean it I was blushing with all those fantastic reviews, thank you vary much everyone!**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome woke to the sun dancing on her face. It had been three days already, and all she did was fight with herself, trying to decide if going to see Susshomaru was a good idea or not. Now she had to return back to the gang so they could continue their journey, and she had no idea when she would be back.

"I won't be able to see Sesshomaru for awhile" The disappointment in her voice shocked her, then again for the past three days everything seemed to shock her. Kagome sighed and got dressed, she put on a yellow sun dress and a pair of yellow sandals, it was like the dress that little girl wore on the beach. Kagome smiled to herself the girl was so cute, and had such a pretty name. Throwing on her heavy backpack she set off into the Well.

**Kagome's Prov**

"Kagome your back!" The happy little fox demon jumped into my arms.

"Shippo?" I laughed

"Kagome"

"Welcome back Kagome" Both Songo and Miroku walked up.

"Songo Miroku! How is everything?" It was good to see them all again

"Where's Inuyasha?" I couldn't help but ask, I do still love him though I don't understand why I feel so needy for Sesshomaru.

"Umm Kagome, there's something you need to know, and I think Inuyasha is the only one who could tell you" Songo looked mad, and Miroku looked tired. I wonder what could it be? I followed everyone to Kaede's village. Kagome stopped when she saw Inuyasha coming out of the hut.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked, I had to tell him about Sesshomaru, I can't be sneaking around like this.

"Kagome, your back?" He looked worried, like he did something wrong

"Ya silly, remember three days" I laughed at his forgetfulness.

"Would you like to take more time off?" He asked so seriously, and it made me wonder, what could it be that he's trying to keep me from.

"Why would I?" I stared at his eyes, he looked away and thats when I knew. I lowered my head trying to find the right question to ask.

"You can come along, but we have a new member in the group, I finally convinced her to join us" He sounded happy at the last bit. I felt my heart jumping and the only thing I could think of was her, I knew there was only one woman that can truly replace me.

"Please tell me what your talking about" I couldn't look up, and when I did Kikyo exited the same hut as Inuyasha, and she was fixing her robe. I could hear my own gasp, and a tug at my heart told me I should run, but another part told me that I deserve to see this after what happened with Sesshomaru, I should suffer.

"Kagome?" The woman, my rival stared at me in question.

"Hi" was all I could say. She looked me up and down and brushed me off.

"Why is she here, I thought you said she would be gone?" She asked Inuyasha and the feeling of being unwanted hit me like a punch.

"I told her to have some time off I didn't think she would come back so early" Inuyasha explained. Again with the punch. Suddenly the idea of running to another man sounded like my only option.

"You have no right to just send Kagome away, she's our friend and we want her here!" Songo glared at Kikyo her eyes burned into the dead woman.

"It's fine with me, I just wouldn't want to make this harder then it already is" Kikyo answered.

"I... Maybe I should go back for a little bit" I can't take much more, the pain of being replaced and making me sound like a burden was to much for me to handle.

"No Kagome, you don't have to go" Songo defended me, and the look she gave Kikyo told me she wanted her to go.

"I think it's best, that she does Songo, for now" Miroku stated, and Songo turned to him in shock

"It's to hard for her and to make her stay would be cruel" He whispered in Songo's ear.

"Kagome, please do come back though" Miroku looked worried. I nodded and started back towards the well. I would not cry, I would not run, not until I got past the well. Slowly I took my time savoring the place, the one place that was truly home for me, I would miss everything here, and whats worse I would miss Inuyasha, I loved him so much, yet I felt like everywhere I turned he was thinking of Kikyo or revenge for Kikyo, or obtaining the jewel that was in the care of Kikyo, everything was Kikyo to him. So then why did she love him?

I could feel the fire burning in my lungs as I ran, my legs ached, tears were pouring out of my eyes and the sun was setting. People asked me if I was alright but I couldn't answer them, couldn't stop to even look at them, I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to have to cry with no comfort, no warmth, no Sesshomaru. I had to see him, I had to be with him, he would make me feel better, he would love me. The sand slid between my toes as I crossed the beach, I climbed up the long stone stairs and felt my heart thundered when he was there on the porch, that gentle smile on his face, I nearly tripped but swung into his arms instead. When I looked up at him it was like the perfect moment, the glow of the sunset on his face making his eyes brighten, the musky sent that made me melt, and the smile that told me he was only for me, I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and softly brushed my lips over his. No I couldn't be in love with Inuyasha, If I was I would have felt the same need, but not like this, never have I felt so attracted to someone before. His lips parted and I groaned as the kiss became deeper, his hands once again trailing touches up my body, and without warning he pulled away.

"Not here love, come" He held me against him as we made our way inside.

I looked around the room I was in, a black leather couch, two tall bookshelves and a red carpet. He walked over to the window and grabbed something. When he came back to me he opened his hand to reveal a small dream catcher.

"You made me this as a thank you gift for saving your life, When Inuyasha betrayed you I took you with me, I'm not sure what caused me to do that, but after some time my mind and heart became more occupied with thoughts of you Kagome. I love you, but I'm scared that being with you now will stop us from falling in love back then. So I need you to promise me you will return, I don't think I could imagine a life without you, and it has been so hard to except your death back then." His broken smile lifted me up, he needed me, he wanted me and more then anything I want him.

"Can I still be with you now?" My question sounded desperate, but I don't care I wanted to be with him.

"I would like that" He lowered his face and pulled me into another heated kiss. His lips curved around mine and tongue danced in my mouth. My body instinctively pressed against his and he groaned with longing. He picked me up and lowered me onto the couch. Slowly trailing kisses down my throat, I gripped the cushion and gasped as his warm breath and soft kisses took my breath away. He started going lower down my chest and unbuttoning my shirt. My body ached and rubbed against him, his firmness showed and he hissed at my small attempt.

"Mmm darling be patient I want to savor every moment" He flicked his tongue around my belly button and lowered his mouth to the lining of my skirt, with one hand he reached underneath and pulled down my panties, dropping them down on the floor, he smiled up at me before lowering his mouth over my womanhood, I yelped and moaned as the ecstasy and pleasure hazed my eyes, my heart fluttered and pound in the area in which he was skillfully loving. I could feel every flick of his tongue, every curve of that mouth and the hot pleasure of his lips. I felt a build up inside of me and I gripped the pillow while screaming my pure pleasure that came crashing over me. He pulled me back into his arms and wrapped my weak legs around him.

"I'll be gentle" He whispered in my ear, I moaned a little.

"Hnm I want you inside of me, please" I begged, my voice so weak and helpless. He chuckled and undid his paints. I stared into his eyes as he looked down in mine, I wanted him. And a great force sent me in tears, I felt a surge of pleasure and pain as he entered me again vary slowly.

"Just relax" He whispered and slid his hand over my breast playing with my hard nipple I gasped and felt the pain dissipate little by little. He kissed my lips and face as the pain went away, I could feel my breath quicken a matched his, the uneven breathing became louder as he moved in and out of my body, I moaned and gasped when once again this pleasure possessed me. The sound of the couch moving with us made me even more aroused, I want him more. Wrapping my legs around him I buckled my hips forward to meet his thrust. We both screamed as the build up started, he moved faster ready to ride out the great pleasure soon to come, once, twice and three times sent us both flying in pure bliss his body collapsed on mine and the warmth as well as the feeling was all it took to make me fall into a peaceful satisfied slumber.

**It's a terrible place to stop I know lol But don't worry there will be more, I might take a little longer, I want to go back and make sure everything looks right, do some spell checking and grammar. Also I have to start posting some other stories so I will be a little late updating. I want to put up my LenXKaho fics as well as ghost hunt. Oh I also plan to make another Sesshomaru and Kagome fic if anyone is interested:)**


End file.
